


Bitten

by Tsuitshian



Series: 佐久侑 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Atsumu, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sakusa Kiyoomi, Omega Verse, SakuAtsu
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuitshian/pseuds/Tsuitshian
Summary: 「萊姆、橙花，好甜。」耳邊，佐久早的嗓音口吻戲謔。「Alpha？」
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: 佐久侑 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928971
Kudos: 18





	Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> 設定：
> 
> 結合期間，AO不會失去理智，但自制力下降。在家休息、吃藥度過就可以了。  
>  ABO性別除非本人告知，基於禮貌不會貿然詢問。
> 
> 這篇算是侑佐久侑。

宮侑覺得自己完了。  
他還沒上船就先暈了，對象是以挖苦自己為樂的隊友佐久早。

※

這天，練習結束、淋浴更衣後，教練和隊長找他商討下週練習賽的事情。回去拿包包時，更衣室已空無一人。置物櫃門關閉，個人物品攜走，熱鬧氣氛也連帶收拾乾淨。

燈光明亮使空間更顯寬敞，襯顯人落單的樣子。真寂寞啊，宮侑心裡感嘆了聲。隨即注意到長椅上的黑色運動袋。揹帶掛有乾洗手，主人是誰一目了然。

難得呀，臣臣通常最早洗完、最早離開。宮侑記得佐久早今天也是第一個進去的，洗到現在？應該不至於吧⋯⋯吸水後發白起皺的皮膚，不覺得隊友會喜歡。難道是怎麼了嗎？想到佐久早今天的表現，不能說不好，但放到凡事一絲不苟，注重自己狀態的佐久早身上，就不對勁。

宮侑腦海閃過許多可能，最終停在「休克」，他趕緊走進淋浴間。

「有人在嗎？」

沒有水聲，沒有動靜。  
蒸汽散盡的淋浴室，隔間門或斜斜敞開，或完全關閉。

「小臣，我看到你的東西在外面，你還在嗎？」宮侑再次出聲，逐間查看。地板滿是水跡，周遭過度寂靜。平常，卻又顯得異常，像電影驟變突發前，緊繃到最高點的寧靜。這裡是隊員專用的淋浴間，不必擔心過頭。宮侑說服自己。

等等，頓住腳步，他似乎嗅到什麼。沐浴乳及洗髮精的味道，不久前還瀰漫整個空間，影響他判斷，以為只是人工調香的殘餘。意識到差異，Alpha天生的敏銳立即從紛混氣味中找出那一縷不同。

木質與薄荷，以及若有似無，蜂蜜的甜。

走道底端，右手邊靠牆的隔間門前，宮侑停在那。  
  
門上紅色標示，使用中。佐久早在。

「小臣，你還好嗎？」宮侑拍拍門板，叫了幾聲都沒回應，甜香仍幽幽縈繞嗅覺。他彎腰，準備從下方腳踝高的門縫看看裡頭狀況，就在此時，喀噠一聲，門開了。

「小⋯⋯臣？」被水濡濕的捲髮貼在臉頰與額頭，幾乎遮擋了右邊的臉，即便如此，依然維持著一點弧度。髮梢的水珠滴在鎖骨緣，自上而下滑過線條精實優美的身體，最後，滲入圍在腰間的毛巾。

佐久早扶著牆，慢了半拍才發覺宮侑呆站在他面前。發覺蒼白面色上過分的泛紅，和不自然的呼吸，似乎連站姿都相當費力。宮侑怔了怔才回神，忙問：「你還好嗎？」

佐久早只盯著他，似乎打量著他什麼，眼神深邃如無光的潭水。

※

「侑侑你後頸怎麼了！」隔天，木兔宣布發現新大陸似的嗓門，引來全隊注意。才套上衣服的宮侑觸電般震了一下，粗枝大葉的木君為什麼突然細心了？

「難、難道是？」日向從櫃門後探出頭，也看見木兔說的，宮侑後頸的痕跡，嘴型圓成O字，不由發出「哇喔」的感嘆。宮侑對那欽佩的口吻欲哭無淚，想質問大家他做人如此失敗嗎？

「深藏不露啊，侑。」犬鳴的聲音笑意濃厚，分明是揶揄。他接著轉頭和托馬斯解釋，後者聽完，真誠表達開心與祝福。

「不是，不是你們想的那樣，NO、NO！」當事人連忙否認，英文都一併用上了，生怕外籍隊友誤會，仍舊無法阻止他們欣慰諒解的笑容與眼神。

不要諒解根本沒有發生的事情啊！

Alpha標記Omega宣示占有，是與演化而來的本能；Omega在伴侶身上留下痕跡，不具作用但說明Alpha專屬他人，是主動、大膽的作風。他們親愛的二傳是BJ最後的單身Alpha，（佐久早拒答，狀況不明），身上多了牙印當然值得在意，何況落在引人遐想的位置。根據他的個性，有伴侶的話，八成就該是那樣熱辣的相處，隊友如此認為。

※

宮侑被困在牆面與高大身影間，身高逼近190公分的他，沒想過有這一天，不論是被壁咚，發現佐久早是Omega，或者，禍不單行。

被佐久早的氣息影響，宮侑發覺自己呼吸漸沉，牆面水珠浸溼的衣服，也因為體溫升高不再冰涼，如汗浹背。他嚥了口唾沫，試探地問：「雖、雖然沒事，不過，還是去隊醫那裡看一下吧？」

回答宮侑的是一個吻。

力道猛得差點磕到牙齒，痛覺與灼熱的糾纏，不待他反應，舌頭便順唇縫深入。未乾的身軀緊貼牆上的人。那塊沾濕的棉料太妨礙，佐久早摸到他腰際，往上一掀，打算幫宮侑脫了。但是，袖子的阻礙讓他無法如願。佐久早皺眉，嘖了一聲，把他的手舉起。

「等、等一下！」錯愕消退，宮侑連忙反抗，從抓握裡抽手，趁人之危不是他的原則，他不想明天被佐久早勒死。

不滿宮侑掙脫，佐久早按住他肩膀，確保除了乖乖靠在牆面，目標哪也去不了。佐久早低頭，鼻尖抵在他肩頸，汲取氣味。聽那呼吸聲，宮侑覺得自己魂都被勾走一半了。

「萊姆、橙花，好甜。」耳邊，佐久早的嗓音口吻戲謔。Omega的費洛蒙通常帶有花果糖蜜等甜味，Alpha則以木質或礦物類為多——不巧，宮侑是個反例，橙花與萊姆的酒香。

「適可而止一點。」被那句調笑勾起不悅，宮侑的聲音沉了幾分，既定印象不影響生活，卻又令人介意。況且，僵持在這可不是好選擇。

宮侑咬住他頸側，打算以Alpha的優勢壓制對方，沒真的用力，只是小小警告。讓佐久早冷靜下來，送到隊醫那裡，計畫不變。然而，佐久早以同樣行為回敬，甚至變本加厲，咬在後頸。

究竟後來怎麼收場？宮侑只模糊記得片段，費了好大力氣才把自己跟佐久早拖出淋浴間，幫他套好衣服，送去醫務室，然後回家。第一次知道，Alpha被咬後頸出現恍惚不是都市傳說。

※

百口莫辯，宮侑只能捂住臉，喃喃念著：「放過我吧……」額頭靠上置物櫃鐵門，希望把自己鎖進去，逃離這毫無溫暖的世界。

即便尷尬得不得了，宮侑仍隱晦瞪了不遠處正摘口罩的隊友，傑作創造者。

佐久早毫不客氣迎上他視線，口罩剩半邊耳掛掛著，衝他笑得迷人又挑釁。

宮侑真心覺得自己完了。還沒上船——不，船票都還沒到手——就暈得俯首稱臣了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：淺水
> 
> Plurk：@lh611587914


End file.
